Yu Yu Hakusho Meets their Match
by Biohazard-Bunny
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho (not needing an explanation) meets Mia, Talon, Logan, and Tora. My little group that proves to be their match in causeing trouble.


**Two Birds with One Stone:**  
  
Mai groaned and tilted her head to the left, only to get a blast of light hitting her. Quickly she snapped her head to the right again and opened her eyes. Yawning, Mai propped herself against her pillow. Cradled in her arms was a stuffed crocodile a foot and half long, she stroked it once then twisted so her legs hung off the bed and put it down atop the covers. She stood quickly and walked to the other end of the room.   
  
Mai placed her hand on the wall to steady herself, her body still wasn't healed properly, it probably never would be. Quickly Mai retraced what had happened twenty years ago.   
  
She remembered the silver fox demon running from a black form, she remembered how she had tackled the blackness to give the male fox some time. She had pulled out four balls that sucked energy, but they seemed not to work on the blackness. She remembered the blackness pulling something out of thin air and stabbing her with it several times. By then the male fox demon had long since disappeared, she just managed to transfer herself into a dying girl's body. Killing two bird with one stone, she called it, she had saved the two month old child from death and saved herself at the same time.  
  
She was glad she had chosen this body, it had a naturally quick healing time and it was beautiful. She ran her fingers through her brownish red hair and peered into her green-yellow eyes in the mirror. She slid the mirror to the right and went through her clothes. She pulled out a loose fitting pair of tan pants and a tight green shirt. She hung a belt loosely around her hips and pushed one end down.   
  
She walked out of her house with her keys and a paper in her side pocket. She put her hands in her pockets and walked down the street. She turned into a plaza and noticed a group of four boys walking on the other end of the plaza. One was clad in green with black hair, next was a taller boy clad in blue with red hair, next to him was a short one clad in black with spiked black hair and a white headband. The final one made her stop in her tracks, he was dressed in all red with long flowing red hair. Somehow she thought she knew him.  
  
Mai closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. When she opened them again she saw the boys turning a corner. She sighed slightly and walked to an empty warehouse. She pulled up a trap door in the floor and jumped in while closing the door. She dropped for a minute or two and landed on her feet in a forest close to an arena where several hundred apparitions were gathering for a tournament in Spirit World.  
  
Mai walked calmly to the fighter's entrance off to the side and walked in. When she spotted her team she smiled and walked a little faster. Hey guys! How's the crowd looking?  
  
The shortest member of their team, Talon, turned with a smile. Her short blonde hair was streaked with black. Not too good for you. When the announcer mentioned that you were human- she winked, her blue eyes sparkling, they went nuts.  
  
Mai frowned, Ouch. Only if they knew....  
  
Only if. Logan answered from behind Mai. She hugged her and then went looking for the final member of the group, Tora. After a minute Logan and Tora came back. Logan had long brown hair with platinum tips and dark brown eyes, Tora had white hair with small stripes of black, she had blue eyes.   
  
Fighters, the first match will begin shortly. the announcer's voice said through the speakers.  
  
Thats my cue to find a seat on the field. she said as she turned around, waved and then walked toward the field. Before she walked out of talking range she turned back, We're still the fourth match right?  
  
Tora nodded and Mai continued on. Soon she reached the edge of the field. She sat leaning against the wall, comfortably sitting on the grass. Talon was a full fledged demon, Logan was a wolf spirit and Tora was a owl spirit. None of them knew half of her history as a fox. And she didn't want to tell them. The excuse she told them for going into a human body was that someone was looking for her, she hadn't mentioned the silver fox.  
  
Mai watched her fingers and toes subconsciously curl around the grass while the first match went by. For the second she stared up at the sky, looking from cloud to cloud wondering what she would be doing right now if she was still a fox. She smiled, _probably getting in trouble one way or another _ she thought.For the third match she sat with her eyes closed, channeling all her power so she could easily reach it.  
  
When the announcer said the fourth match was due to begin Mai got up and waited for her team. They came out in a line, they all wore the same type of tan pants but each had a different color shirt on to show their favorite color. Talon had black, Logon wore silver and Tora had red. She joined in their line.  
  
Ok, Mai. You can find out more about them by looking at them then we can by talking to them so who should we face?  
  
Well, Talon I would suggest not fighting the person in black.... for you probably the guy in green would be best. Logan, I would say guy in black. Tora, how about you and me make a compromise? You take the guy in red and I'll take blue. She said this while looking over the group of boys she had seen earlier.  
  
Logan looked shocked, Are you scared of him?  
  
No! It's just that I recognize his energy from somewhere. I need to remember where before I even think of fighting him. she said turning toward Logan  
  
Tora clapped her hand over Logan's mouth before she could respond, Well I like that idea. You take blue, I'll take red.  
  
Mai turned to see who was going first and gave out a grunt. It was the boy in blue. She walked toward the arena, she muttered.  
  
Mai jumped onto the platform, gave an outraged look at the girls and then walked to the center as the announcer directed. She shook the hand of her opponent and introduced herself. The names Mai. Human, as I suspect you are. she gave a quick bow.  
  
Kuwabara. Human yes, but invincible. Mai raised an eyebrow and looked at the rest of the boys when Kuwabara turned around. She shrugged and walked to the opposite end as Kuwabara. She pulled out four red balls.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Yusuke I'm not sure Kuwabara should be fighting this one. Kurama said when he spotted the four red balls.  
  
What do you mean he shouldn't fight this one? She doesn't seem too bad.   
  
Hiei cut in, If Kurama says he shouldn't he shouldn't. Don't question him.  
  
Alright but we can't change that now, the announcer already said they'd be fighting. It's a little late. Yusuke said as he turned around to look at Kurama. Kurama's eyes sparkled and he looked confused, Yusuke glanced at Hiei who was also looking at Kurama. Whats wrong? Hiei and Yusuke asked at the same time.  
  
You remember what I told you about how I got into this body? Kurama asked still looking at Mai, Yusuke and Hiei nodded. Well, that was only half of it. He told the story again, this time mentioning how the red fox spirit helped him escape. He took a pause to say that Mai's four balls looked just like the ones the fox spirit used.  
  
So now you owe whoever that was your life. Yusuke said softly.  
  
Not really, I would have escaped anyway. She just gave me more time for a overly large price. She didn't know me yet she helped.  
  
Why have you not mentioned this before? Hiei asked grumpily.  
  
I heard her yells as I transferred myself, I thought she was dead. There was no point. I still don't know for certain if this is her, usually she wouldn't look so much like she used to. he said.  
  
Well, we'll just have to see about that. Yusuke said smiling.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Mai threw the four balls into the air, when they all stopped four large clumps of spirit energy shot from Kuwabara to the balls. The four clumps of energy hit the balls and they absorbed it. These balls just absorbed most of your energy Kuwabara, I have left enough for you to create your spirit sword once so I suggest keeping a good grip.  
  
Kuwabara created his spirit sword and charged, as he swiped Mai side stepped. He slashed downwards, she dodged and kicked his ankles with her right foot. As he fell she went to the ground and put her left foot where his head was going to be. He landed just as she wanted him to. She smiled and pulled her foot back when her was on his knees. She got up as he did.  
  
He slashed across and she jumped, kicking him on the head in the process. When she landed she shook a bang out of her eyes. As he slashed across again she ducked, put her weight on her hands and kicked his chest hard. He flew backwards into the wall. Mai cringed,   
  
The announcer counted to ten before Kuwabara could get back into the ring. Mai jumped and grabbed the four balls, they cracked and let the energy shoot back toward Kuwabara who was unconscious. Mai walked up to him. I only do that to people who think their invincible. Hopefully you learned something that you could use in the future.  
  
The whole stadium gasped as something entered through the fighters entrance. Mai had just enough time to turn around before something hit her in the head. She shot forward and landed inches away from Kurama. She got up slowly, her eyes swiftly turning red.  
  
Everyone run! yelled the announcer. Everyone in the stands got up and scrambled out. Kurama watched as one of the members of Mai's team ran to get Kuwabara, she grabbed him and ran along with Yusuke and Hiei to the nearest exit.   
  
Go, I'll hold him off! she yelled to him as she held up her arms to try and stop another energy attack.  
  
Mai ran towards the black cloaked figure and tackled him, he saw that she tackled him the same way the fox had tackled the black figure before. He yelled for her to come back but already she was wrestling with the figure. It pulled out an energy dagger and stabbed her side with it, she screamed. The figure stabbed her four more times along her side and threw her away like a rag doll. Mai hit the wall hard and feinted. She slid to the grass then Kurama scooped her up and ran to the exit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Did you have to bring her here Kurama? Kuwabara asked when Kurama placed Mai on his bed.  
  
It was the only place I could think of, sorry if its an inconvenience. Kurama ran his hand over her hair twice and moved a bang out of her eyes. He had already bandaged her up and cleaned her wounds. Mai curled up into a ball, one hand touched her knee and the other curled around and touched her chin. She was now on her side that hadn't been stabbed.  
  
At two in the morning Mai opened her eyes suddenly, what had happened? She vaguely remembered a cloaked figure. She looked around, this wasn't her room. She looked at the bed she was laying on, it wasn't her's. She tried to sit up but suddenly her side sent a wave of pain right through her body. She yelped and fell back down.  
  
Kurama heard a yelp in his sleep but he didn't wake, Kuwabara awoke when he heard it though. He got up and walked over Kurama in order to get to the side of the bed. He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed tight.  
  
I know your awake, stop faking it. Kuwabara whispered so Kurama wouldn't hear. Mai's eyes shot open.  
  
What is this place? What happened? she said softly, making sure not to talk too loud.  
  
This is my room. The tournament grounds was attacked by a black figure and you tackled it, it stabbed you on the side and tossed you against the wall. Kurama picked you up and brought you here. Why did you beat me?  
  
You said you were invincible, I needed to teach you that no one is invincible.  
  
No one teaches me unless I ask.  
  
Your behavior asked for you. she answered smiling, she was no longer in a ball.  
  
I could kill you now, so don't go taunting me.  
  
I know very well you could, but you wouldn't.  
  
And what tells you I wouldn't?  
  
The fact that Kurama would be really mad at you.  
  
How did you know Kurama was here?  
  
I didn't, but now I do. she smiled again. It was a good fight though wasn't it?  
  
You cheated. Kuwabara said blankly.  
  
No I didn't, I do that to everyone thats strong. I did give you back more energy than I took though didn't I?  
  
Yes, but-  
  
But what? I helped you for future battles, I taught you that no one in invincible, what else do you need?  
  
That wasn't fare.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes, Life's never fare, I figured that out twenty years ago. When are you going to figure it out? Kuwabara hit her hard across the face, she rolled back into a ball unconscious.  
  
I said don't taunt me. he walked back over Kurama and went back to sleep.  
  
Seven hours later Kurama woke up to sunshine streaming in through the window. He sat up and looked at Kuwabara's bed. Mai's head was propped against the pillow, she stared out into the rays of the sun like a prisoner looking out of their cell to see green grass and rolling hills. She wanted to leave.  
  
Kurama stood and saw Kuwabara close the door behind him. Kurama walked toward the bed, stopping a yard away. Mai didn't seem to notice. How are you feeling? He asked running a finger through a lock of red hair,  
  
Kuwabara reentered the room a couple minutes later, Mai still hadn't answered Kurama. He walked up to Kurama, You have to show her who's boss. He took a step forward and Mai scrambled up and jammed herself into the corner, still she stared out the window. Her face took on the look of extreme pain and she breathed slowly and deliberately. She looked to be on the verge of tears. She clutched her legs in front of her.  
  
Kurama reached forward and grabbed Kuwabara's shoulder, pulling him back. I don't want it to happen this way Kuwabara. I want her to trust me, I want to get to know her.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged defensively and left to go watch some television. Kurama stayed a yard away from the edge of the bed, looking at her. He wondered how she managed not to scream or at least yelp at the pain he was sure she now had. He noticed her right hand was shaking.  
  
Kurama stepped forward after a moment of thought. Mai closed her eyes and lowered her head. He knew from her bravery at the arena that she wouldn't have been doing this normally, what had Kuwabara done to get her to cringe like this? He placed a hand on her shaking one softly.  
  
Slowly Mai's hand stopped trembling and she looked up. When they had eye contact Mai quickly glanced out the window again. How are you feeling? he asked again as he withdrew his hand.  
  
How do you think I feel? she whispered sarcastically, suddenly she realized her tone and cringed, ready for a strike.  
  
What did Kuwabara do to you? he asked suddenly, as soon as he had said it he wanted to take it back. She had given him the most hurtful look he had ever seen. He looked away unable to stand that look, he said softly. She looked back out the window.  
  
How was your night? she asked so that Kurama could barely hear.  
  
Nightmare, accompanied by a yelp.  
  
Your not the only one who heard it.  
  
There was a pause, So, who are you? Kurama asked to break the silence.  
  
Mai raised and eyebrow and a smile crept across her face,   
  
Kurama smiled What I mean is have I met you before?  
  
Mai's smile disappeared, I was going to ask you the same thing. Do I look familiar at all to you?  
  
You only remind me of one person, a person I thought was dead until twelve hours ago. he sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
Is that person dead?  
  
It appears not. Are you the red fox?  
  
Are you the silver fox?  
  
  
  
Than I am the red fox. she answered. Kurama leaned forward slowly. They locked eyes, he took in her face. He inched toward her slightly parted lips. They heard the door nob turn slowly. Kurama looked at the door stiff as a board but with a laid back look. Mai jammed herself back into the corner, looked out the window and did her best to get rid of any blushing. The door opened and Yusuke, Hiei, Boton, Kuwabara, Keiko, Tora, Talon, and Logan walked in.   
  
Hi Mai! Tora, Talon, and Logan said together. They ran up to hug her. Boton and Keiko walked calmly to the bed, shook Mai's hand and then immersed themselves into the conversation.   
  
Two birds with one stone I guess. Mai said looking at Kurama and shrugged.


End file.
